Esfriando a Cabeça
by Mari Gallagher
Summary: Era de se prever que com o passar do tempo Harry se tornasse cada vez mais “esquentadinho”, não? Só que para Hermione isto vem se tornando cada vez mais difícil e às vezes é preciso tomar medidas drásticas para que um adolescente cheio de problemas esfrie


**Título: Esfriando a Cabeça**

**  
Autor:** Mari Gallagher

**Contato:** marigallagher(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com ou mmaaryy(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com

**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione

**Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5

**Gênero:** Romance

**Status:** Em andamento

**Sinopse:** **Era de se prever que com o passar do tempo Harry se tornasse cada vez mais "esquentadinho", não? Só que para Hermione isto vem se tornando cada vez mais difícil e às vezes é preciso tomar medidas drásticas para que um adolescente cheio de problemas esfrie a cabeça, mesmo que para isso seja necessário esquentar outras partes do seu corpo... SHORTFIC.**

_**Esfriando a Cabeça**_

A brisa daquela tarde nublada de outono esvoaçou os cabelos negros e espetados, trazendo-lhe o aroma de folhas secas úmidas de encontro às suas narinas. Aroma este que sugeria um panorama de imensa paz.

Um panorama falso.

A escola não estava em paz. O mundo não estava em paz._ Ele_ não estava em paz! Atirou uma pedra no lago, que ricocheteou antes de afundar nas escuras águas, como manifesto de sua insatisfação.

Gostaria de poder afundar todas suas angústias junto com cada pedra que atirava no lago e quem sabe assim poder sentir-se em paz com a leve brisa que batia em sua face.

Mas isso não era algo possível.

Assim como inúmeras outras coisas na vida de Harry Potter.

Consultou o relógio de pulso. Faltava tempo demais para que nada acontecesse. Ou faltava pouco tempo para que ele não se sentisse melhor.

- Você sabia que foi Eliot Puglieli que instituiu a lei que proíbe o uso de magia por menores?

Harry não virou para olhar a garota que sentada à margem verificava com atenção a edição de _"História da magia através dos tempos"_.

- Não. - apenas respondeu.

- E sabe por que ele fez isto?

- Também não. - voltou a atirar uma pedra com força.

- Harry... Como você pode não saber? É algo importante para o nosso teste!

- E daí?

- Como assim "e daí"! Os exames finais já estão muito próximos! O que você pretende? Passar o resto da vida no sétimo ano por não saber quem foi Eliot Puglieli?

- Sinceramente? Eu estou me lixando se vou passar o resto da vida no sétimo ano em Hogwarts ou no inferno. Não faz diferença. Além do mais, já sei quem é esse cara. Você acabou de me dizer. Obrigado.

- E quanto ao restante das personalidades relevantes na história da magia? Espera que eu fale sobre todos eles também?

- Não. Eu espero que eles se explodam. - disse com um evidente mau-humor.

- A maioria já está morta. – observou Hermione.

- Então espero que os vivos se explodam.

- Certo se você quer se ferrar em todos os seus...

- Eu não quero me ferrar em tudo, se é o que você estava dizendo. - ele interrompeu. - A verdade é que já estou ferrado. Desde que nasci, para ser mais específico, então um teste a mais, um teste a menos, não importa muito.

Ao virar-se para caminhar sobre o píer e tocar a água com um pedaço de cipó, reparou Hermione sacudir a cabeça torcendo o nariz.

- Está se comportando como um garoto de onze anos. - ela observou em tom indiferente, parecia falar mais para si mesma do que para uma segunda pessoa.

- Que seja. Pelo menos ainda posso escolher o modo de me comportar, não?

Ela já havia fechado o livro e atirado de lado.

- Acho que precisa relaxar. Vá jogar quadribol com os garotos.

- Não quero.

- Então procure outra coisa para se ocupar! Você precisa fazer algo a respeito desse constante mau humor!

- E você sugere que eu busque qualquer atividade adolescente com o objetivo de esquecer da minha vida medíocre e sem perspectivas?

- Sugiro que vá se distrair.

- É mesmo? Só que agüentar olhares e comentários ferinos de todas as pessoas estúpidas ou não da escola já não me distrai tanto.

Hermione suspirou virando os olhos então ficou de pé.

- Sabe, Harry... Está um dia lindo demais para suportar essa sua falta de espírito!

Harry deu de ombros.

- Não pedi para que me ouvisse, ou pior ainda, para que me aturasse. Se quiser posso passar para a outra margem. Vai ser bem saudável para você, manter distância de mim! - alegou.

- Esse foi o discurso apelativo e sem criatividade que usou com o Ron?

- Foi algo parecido. E funcionou muito bem. – fez uma breve pausa. - Você sai, ou eu?

Ela cruzou os braços falando para as costas de Harry que na ponta do píer ainda brincava com o cipó.

- Seus amigos estão se divertindo, e como já desisti de pedir para as pessoas estudarem, acho que deveria fazer o mesmo. Quem sabe arranjar uma garota.

- Não, obrigado. - a resposta veio imediata. - De lições de moral, já basta as suas.

- Ah, então você acha que garotas sabem apenas importunar e passar "lições de moral"?

- Não se ofenda. Mas a julgar pelo meu histórico de relacionamentos e pelo que você mencionou a respeito de diversão, creio que o principal modo para se entreter comigo é sim uma boa sessão de críticas ao velho estilo de vida medíocre de Harry Potter, o patético, leia-se, "yeah, vamos encher o saco dele! Tem algo melhor para fazer? Não, não mesmo!" - e com toda força que tinha atirou a vareta de madeira contra o lago.

Ele não era mais o único ocupante do píer. Não tinha reparado, mas enquanto falava, Hermione percorria os metros necessários e agora estava às suas costas. Harry voltou-se.

- Me dê seus óculos. - ordenou Hermione.

- Quê? Por quê?

- Apenas me dê. - repetiu.

Harry hesitante e com uma expressão enfadonha, obedeceu.

- Bem, agora você vai ter que me desculpar por isso. - acrescentou Hermione.

Antes que ele perguntasse do que haveria de desculpá-la, o vulto de Hermione encostou a mão em seu tórax e num impulso o empurrou do píer, atirando-o no lago. Harry mergulhou na água gelada sem qualquer chance de protesto ou defesa. Ao emergir, ouviu Hermione gargalhar, mas não era pouco, ela gargalhava muito, de uma maneira tão intensa que o levou ao ápice da irritação.

- **Mas será que você pirou de vez**? - vociferou se debatendo. - **Sua desequilibrada**! Por que fez isso, han?

Ela tomou fôlego tentando parar de rir.

- Ah Harry... Só porque eu acho que você precisa esfriar a cabeça... - voltou a rir. - Literalmente!

Harry não achava graça nenhuma, sentia algo borbulhar em seu ouvido e não conseguia enxergar praticamente nada.

- você definitivamente não é normal, Hermione! Precisa de ajuda médica, sabia? - gritou visivelmente irritado encolhendo os olhos para vê-la, ela riu mais. - E isto não tem nada de engraçado!

- É claro que tem! Veja só, você está bem patético agora!

Tentou subir pela ponta do píer, mas falhou, seus sapatos escorregavam na madeira úmida há tanto tempo e ainda não conseguia discernir nada nítido a frente.

- C#&#! - xingou, fracassado ainda sob os risos de Hermione. - Sua maluca! Quando eu puser minhas mãos em você... - apontou o indicador para onde achava que ela estava. - Não consigo enxergar nada, me dê os óculos!

- Ah, Claro! - retrucou. - Como quiser!

E enquanto Harry aguardava, enervado, alguma manifestação da garota, discerniu Hermione correr da metade do píer e pular no lago, caindo a alguns metros a frente dele. Observou a cena, perplexo. Quando ela elevou-se exibia o mesmo sorriso excessivamente satisfeito e cheio de contentamento de antes. Em movimentos flutuantes andou até ele.

- Aqui está. - colocou-lhe os óculos e de maneira límpida ele pôde ver os olhos sorridentes e joviais de Mione, os cabelos molhados, os pingos escorrendo pelas faces.

- Você-pulou-no-lago. - disse lentamente, desacreditado.

- É! A água não está ótima?

Harry sacudiu lentamente a cabeça.

- Você me dá medo. - disse em tom exasperado. Hermione riu dando um mergulho rápido em seguida. - Ainda não acredito que fez isto comigo!

- Ah, relaxa Harry. Não foi tão ruim assim, foi?

- Imagina! Por que haveria de ser ruim cair no lago gelado, de roupas e sapatos, ficar com água no ouvido, e o que é melhor, sem pretender fazer isso! Foi excelente. - falou com ironia dando as costas para Hermione.

- Eu adorei! - falou em tom alto. - Sempre tive vontade de fazer isto, desde o primeiro ano.

- o quê? - ele parou. - Me jogar no lago de surpresa e rir compulsivamente da cena ridícula? Bem excêntrico, tenho que admitir.

- Claro que não, seu bobo. – respondeu ainda bem humorada. – _Eu_ que sempre tive vontade de entrar no lago e nunca tinha feito por pura falta de oportunidade!

- Ótimo, então aproveite bem a oportunidade, mas não espere que eu fique aqui prestigiando. Tchau. – e voltou a caminhar até a escada.

- Não, espere! – ela se movia até ele, e como Harry ignorasse o chamado, Hermione o puxou pelo braço.

- **Que é**? – retrucou, aborrecido.

Hermione cessou o sorriso, com uma expressão assustada. Ela lembrava uma criança que após fazer uma travessura acabara de ganhar uma bronca.

- Aonde você vai? – disse, não tão animada quanto antes.

- eu vou subir e dar um mergulho! – disse ironicamente. – O que você acha? Vou sair.

- Ah, não Harry!

- Não? – parecia incrédulo. – Por que eu haveria de ficar aqui?

- E por que você haveria de sair? Tem pressa em destilar seu azedume para tudo e todos que estiverem a sua frente?

Ele balbuciou, franzindo o cenho.

- Hermione, me deixe em paz! – retrucou, e reparou que os dentes de Hermione batiam uns nos outros. – Você também devia sair. Está com frio.

- Não estou não.

- Você está tremendo de frio. Acha que eu não estou vendo?

- E você está insuportável. Acha que ninguém está notando?

- Eu não me importo. – deu de ombros.

- Mas eu sim.

- Já disse que não precisa me suportar, eu não pedi que suportasse.

Ela levou nervosamente as mãos aos cabelos molhados.

- Já sabemos desta parte. Sei que não pediu para que suportássemos seu mau humor sem fim. Não adianta, ta bom? Não vamos "deixá-lo em paz" se é o que realmente quer. - Falou entre dentes. – O que custa tentar relaxar um pouco? Sei que não é difícil, por que não deixa as pessoas ajudarem? Você _precisa_ esfriar a cabeça, ou vai acabar enlouquecendo a todos nós.

Harry olhou para os lados, impaciente, então respirou fundo.

- Olha. Eu sei que você tem boas intenções, mas eu não...

- Você não quer minha ajuda. – ela completou.

- Eu não quero que desperdice seu tempo. – corrigiu.

- O tempo é meu, faço dele o que achar conveniente. – ele se preparou para retorquir, mas Hermione foi mais rápida. – Feche os olhos.

- Quê? Fechar os olhos? – ela assentiu. - Não mesmo. Da última vez que obedeci a uma ordem sua fui apunhalado pelas costas!

- É mesmo? E o que poderia acontecer agora? Já está no mais profundo possível, garanto que não vou tentar afogá-lo e estou desarmada. – ele expirou afobado. – Não vai doer nada.

- E vai ser rápido?

Hermione sorriu discretamente.

- Depende. – ele quis protestar. – Fecha logo a droga dos olhos!

- Isto é ridículo!

- Por favor. – pediu.

Bufando baixinho para não resmungar algo em discordância ele fechou os olhos. Escutou o típico som de água borbulhante o que indicava que ela estava se movendo, logo descobriu que em sua direção, sim estava bem à sua frente, e tinha uma das mãos sobre o seu ombro. Pensava em reclamar ou mesmo abrir os olhos quando, pego de surpresa, vagarosamente um toque macio veio de encontro aos seus lábios e prolongou-se por alguns segundos. Segundos suficientes para que Harry percebesse que Hermione o estava beijando. Sim, exatamente isto, BEIJANDO! Estava apavorado? Talvez. A primeira idéia que lhe ocorreu foi obviamente repelir, mas foi a primeira e também mais rápida idéia que já teve na vida e logo foi substituída por uma dormente sensação de euforia que provinha especialmente de seu estômago.

Um instante foi o tempo que ela distanciou o rosto antes de voltar a possuir os lábios de Harry, desta vez com delírio violento, puxou-o pelo pescoço, colou o corpo ao dele, tangendo uma habilidosa carícia de línguas que o pôs em brasas. De repente parecia estar imerso em uma gigantesca caldeira, sua pele, seu sangue, seus músculos, seu cérebro... Todos entraram em estado de fervura. Não tinha alternativa senão prender-se a ela, que sob a água, agora ardente, enlaçava suas pernas nuas com as dele, e cada momento que sentia em si o corpo de Hermione se tornava mais desesperador respirar quando tudo o que ansiava era inebriar-se cada vez mais com o sabor exultante e pecaminoso que nunca, nem em seu mais remoto devaneio imaginara provar em sua melhor amiga.

As unhas ligeiramente cravadas na nuca de Harry arranharam lentamente a pele antes que ele a notasse se afastar milímetro por milímetro. Não ousou abrir os olhos. Ao contrário. Permaneceu daquele modo, petrificado, meio flutuando, já sem frio enquanto ela afastou-se, deu a volta e caminhou atrás de suas costas.

Ele?

Simplesmente não conseguia se mover. Estava ainda preso àquele momento que para sua desgraça havia sido mais rápido do que gostaria.

- É realmente um sacrifício ter que tomar certas atitudes pelo bem estar dos amigos...

Ele despertou. Em movimentos ligeiros voltou-se para olhá-la. Hermione estava de pé sobre o segundo degrau da escada. Um sorriso sedutor saltava em seus lábios, como a convidá-lo a ir ao seu encontro. Dezenas de pequenos animais escalaram as paredes de estômago de Harry. Sua face, queimou, e gradativamente queimou, mais e mais.

- Está ruborizando Mr. Potter? Achei que não viveria para ver o azedo Potter ruborizar. – usava um tom suave e incrivelmente sedutor, em certas sílabas, musical. – Perdeu a voz? Não me diga que ainda não esfriou a cabeça?

Balbuciou por alguns instantes. Tinha que admitir que ainda estava meio aterrorizado com as circunstâncias que se encontrava. Mas precisava dizer alguma coisa! E rápido.

- Não! – ele respondeu por impulso, com voz esganiçada e uma expressão de assombro.

- Que mau! Devo pesquisar outros métodos, talvez?

Outros? Hehe. Maybe... Not.

- Também não. – disse muito rápido, desconcertado. Hermione levantou a sobrancelha, interrogativa. - O método é... Bom. – ouviu-se dizer.

Hermione sorriu marotamente.

- E o que sugere Mr. Potter? – sentou-se no píer.

- Aonde vai?

Ela se pôs de pé. Harry caminhou até a escada. Hermione afastou-se caminhando de costas em passos rápidos.

- Perguntei o que você sugere! – gritou ela. Ele apressou-se para subir.

- Tratamento Intensivo! Começando... Imediatamente! – respondeu já sobre o píer para Hermione que após mais um sorriso convidativo começou a correr de lá.

- Imediatamente quando me alcançar, Potter! – ela gritou entre risos.

Harry respirou fundo e disparou atrás dela. Três minutos depois caía sobre Hermione na cama de folhas secas rodeada pelas árvores do bosque, a havia encurralado sobre seus braços, as roupas molhadas pareciam mornas tão quente sua pele estava.

Entorpecido pelos lábios de Hermione, Harry encontrou uma terapia para a vida toda. Ah se ele soubesse!

Teria esfriando a cabeça muito, muito antes...

X

F I M

X

**N/A – Não tem muito a dizer. Surgiu a idéia de repente. Uma rapidinha pra descontrair**

**Hasta!**


End file.
